In this study investigators will assess the possible efficacy of oral memantine, a NMDA antagonist, in ameliorating AIDS dementia complex. Using a randomized double-blind placebo-controlled design, this study will use neuropsychiatric exams, neurologic exams, and lumbar puncture test results to determine possible efficacy endpoints.